A Pureblood
by JigokuJester
Summary: Love story between my OC, Lily, and the famous vampire Alucard
1. Info

Info

Name: Lilian Kuran Hellsing (was adopted by Integra, but kept her old second name, since it reminded her of her past life) But everyone calls her Lily for short

Species: Pureblood Vampire

Personality- Excited by the smell of blood, is a pureblood vampire from the world of Vampire Knight (she went into the world of Hellsing because was interested in a new life. Was reborn there. Remembers her past life and knows she is a different vampire. Nobody else knows. Her blood is very sweet-smelling to other vampires and ghouls. Becomes bloodthirsty after the first two or so kills. Her healing abilities are very reduced in this world, compared to her previous one, she has no idea as to why. Adores throwing knives, katanas and cold weaponry. Also loves her two Hades guns bloodthirsty at times, a troublemaker, loves startling everyone by jumping out at them, tries to help people with their problems, loves racing and bickering with friends. Is very graceful and clumsy at the same time. When she fights, it is like a dance, so fluid and graceful her movements are. Doesn't understand what love is, so she calls it 'that weird feeling'. Looks helpless when attacked, but kills without getting her clothes dirty unless she is mad or wants to have a drink of blood. Integra doesn't know she is a vampire, nor does Walter. She can turn invisible, speak to other people through their minds, change her hair length and style (like Alucard). Usually wears a tight black bodysuit with a corset and a black trenchcoat. Lets her hair fall freely around her in a mist of silver vapor. Her eyes are crimson, the color of a flaming ruby, but she can change their color as not to arouse suspicion. Here's a link so you can see what she wears lol, just the suit and boots: wallpaper/992294/

And here's the link for how her face and hair looks like: .ru/imgres?q=anime+girl+white+hair&hl=ru&newwindow=1&biw=1225&bih=786&tbm=isch&tbnid=2vv8penFH5vRAM:&imgrefurl= /anime-paradise/image/22043/&docid=haxqAcFo5YDKRM&imgurl= &w=1024&h=768&ei=IcKoUOadIdTQ4QTRyoH4Cg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=116&vpy=4&dur=3280&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=217&ty=148&sig=109492117537353380942&page=2&tbnh=128&tbnw=171&start=26&ndsp=37&ved=1t:429,r:33,s:0,i:168

And another: .ru/imgres?q=anime+girl+white+hair+vampire&start=333&hl=ru&newwindow=1&biw=1225&bih=786&tbm=isch&tbnid=qRxDa0fg78tDXM:&imgrefurl= topic/show/470508-vampire-slayer-charries&docid=k2yFytqutq17pM&imgurl= . &w=290&h=550&ei=-sKoUOXiIYyL4gS8_oGYCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=584&vpy=208&dur=428&hovh=309&hovw=163&tx=90&ty=137&sig=109492117537353380942&page=13&tbnh=136&tbnw=79&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:57,s:300,i:175

I hope they work =_=


	2. Chapter One: Snow and Memories

Early morning... A blood-red sunrise... Snow... So white... A girl watched as snowflakes fell on her long, pitch black hair, in contrast to the colour. She held her palm upwards, catching a snowflake. Her supernatural eyesight could see all of the tiny details in the tiny frozen piece of snow. She smiled, exposing her small sharp fangs. The snowflake did not melt in her palm, so she licked it. A small frown appeared on her forehead.  
'Cold... And white...' The sun shined its' rays on her perfect face. Her bright crimson eyes squinted, but then she opened them in full, admiring the blood-red colour of the sunrise.  
'Red, like blood...'  
'Who am I? What am I doing here?' A flash of bright red caught her eye. A red ribbon was hanging on a branch. She took it, but cut her finger. The small cut healed instantly. A drop of blood fell onto the snow, making a tiny wing-like crest there. The girl's eyes widened. Memories of her past life flashed through her head. She gripped it in pain. Why... Why did I leave my family? Where...where am I?

IN MY CHILDHOOD:

Melissas' P.O.V :  
It was snowing outside. Christmas.  
'Lily! Honey! Why don't you go get dressed? We shall be having some very dear guests soon!' The little girl looked up to her mother and her bright green eyes shined with happiness.

'Will Akatsuki be coming, mother?' The lady laughed. Lilys'' apparent attraction towards the young dashing vampire was obvious.  
'Yes, he will, dear. Now go get ready, so you look decent enough to meet him.' The girl smiled and ran upstairs. The lady sighed and tossed her long auburn hair over her shoulder, closing her deep red eyes. It was clear that Lily was afraid of Daniel, her suitor.

A man came up to her and hugged her from behind. He had bright green eyes and black hair.

'Don't worry so much, Melissa. You'll age if you worry like this.' She laughed, a pleasant tingling sound.  
'You know perfectly well that won't happen! I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen today. And you know that this feeling is never wrong.' The man sighed.

'Very well, why don't you teach her the teleportation ritual before the guests arrive?' She looked up at him and pecked his cheek.  
'You're a dear, Sosuke.' The girl ran down the stairs.  
'Mom, Dad!How do I look?' A smile graced the parents' features. The young, eight year old girl was shining with happpiness, and looked like an angel.

'I think it was right to call her that way.' Whispered Sosuke.  
'Lily Kasumi Tenshi? Yes,it is the right name for her. Come along, Lily! I would like to show you something before Daniel arrives!' Melissa took Lilys' hand and led her upstairs. The girl learnt a secret ritual of teleportation that would enable her to be teleported to the Kuran family if anything happened. The Kurans were close friends of the Kasumi clan. Melissa made Lily copy all the handsigns perfectly. There was no saying what could happen if she either forgot a handsign, or made a wrong one. Lily could end up in a different world! Just when Melissa had finished testing Lily on the handsigns, the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs to open it eagerly, and was greeted by a young vampire with blond hair and red eyes, holding a rose. So Daniel was the first one to come? Lilys' first expression was disappointement, which she covered with a pleasant smile.

'For you, My Lady.'He bowed, offering the rose. Lily accepted, and, lightly kissing him on his cheek, dashed away, pretending to be blushing furiously. Her parents laughed, and Daniel rose up, smiling. Melissa hugged him, and they went to the dining room.

'Daniel, you know that there have been murders of Pureblood families?'  
'Yes, I know. They say the murderer kills for distinctive Pureblood powers, finding clans with a secret jutsu or technique of some sort.'The parents exchanged glances.

'Daniel. You know that we also have a secret technique,don't you?' There was a flicker of surprise and greed in his eyes, which was quickly replaced by confidence.

'Of course I do. Yours was passed down by bloodline, was it not?'  
'Yes, it is an immense power that only one in a decade in our clan gets. It is the power to control all elements: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Only when the wielder learns to use all elements, he can use Aether, the fabled Soul Element. Not one vampire from our clan has been able to master all four elements, so no one knows what its' power really is.' Daniel nodded.  
'The murderer is said to have a unique ability to absorb that secret technique by devouring the carrier. You must be careful if you wish to stay alive. So who is the holder?'

'Lily….' Daniels' eyes widened with lust and greed, but he hid it behind a mask of concern and worry.  
'Really? Then it would explain, why she is...So beautiful.' There was a knock on the door.  
'Oh, and Daniel, the Kurans will be supervising this party.' There was a glare of pure hatred, almost instantly replaced by a simple frown. Melissa went to answer the door. They heard laughter, and a young Kaname Kuran, Juri and Haruka stepped inside, followed by Hanabusa Aidou, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Seiren and Takuma Ichijo, along with their parents and guardians. They were led to the dining room, when a tomato-faced Lily appeared out of nowhere and motioned for the children to come along with her. I wondered what had happened to make her blush so hard. Then I saw Akatsuki clumsily pull Lily towards him, which caused both of them to fall, Akstsuki landing on top of her, his head on her bosom. She blushed and attempted to push him off her, but he got a nosebleed and fainted. I laughed, leaving the children in Kanames' care, since he was the most rational and mature one of them all. Me and the ladies headed to the other dining room, to gossip, while the men stayed to talk.

Sosukes' P.O.V:

'I nearly have him trapped, Sosuke. You have no need to worry about your daughter. He might be a fool for leaving such visible clues, but he is not foolish enough to attempt a murder tonight, when the whole vampire society is on the alert. He would be more wise to run from the country.' Haruka said, eyeing Daniel, who was glaring at him. After a few hours, the party ended, and the grown-ups went upstairs to collect their children. An enorously cute sight caught them. On Lilys' large twin bed, Akatsuki was hugging Lily while she snuggled up to him, both apparently asleep; Takuma was holding Seiren, both also asleep; Ruka was sprawled against Kaname, who was lying there with an annoyed smile on his face, being... Hugged by Aidou... It was all the grown-ups could do not to laugh out loud and wake the children. They carefully disentangled the children from each others' grips and carried them home. Lily woke up when Akatsuki was being gently disentangled by his mother and pouted at her.

'Can't he stay for a while longer, pleeease?' His mother smiled, but shook her head, saying no. It was then Lily noticed Kaname and Aidou, hugging him, and the others sprawled on the bed alongside each other. She squealed excitedly, taking out her camera and taking shots of all the others. They woke up, and, noticing the positions they were in, blushing, and the camera in Lilys' hands,began chasing her around the house. Lily, being a Pureblood and having unique speed skills, managed to take photos of all the others, screaming and trying to catch her. Akatsuki just laughed himself off at their ridiculous faces, but he soon joined the others, because Lily had clicked him while laughing. He soon found out that she had clicked him when he was sleeping too. The madness soon ended, when Kaname (Kaname of all people!) Slipped and fell, crashing into Ruka, who crashed into Aidou, who crashed into Takuma, who would have crashed into Seiren if she hadn't jumped aside in time, who crashed into Akatsuki, who crashed into Lily, and they all slid into a heap at the end of the hallway, Lilys' camera sliding to my feet. I picked it up, giving her a nod and slipping it into my pocket to give it back to her later. A small silence followed, after which everyone burst into laughter. Soon it was time to go, and Akatsuki asked for a few minutes alone with Lily, at which Daniel eyed him furiously.

'Lily! Erm, well... This is for you. Now don't forget me, because I'll be gone for a while, okay?!' He slipped a jewel around her neck, and she blushed, kissing him near the entrance, (what everyone saw) after which waving goodbye to everyone and dashing upstairs.

Melissas' P.O.V :

I brushed Lilys' hair, while she fingered the beautiful jewel Akatsuki had given her. At times I thought Akatsuki would have been a better suitor than Daniel, even though he wasn't a Pureblood. Lily was happy with him,and he truly loved her.

'It is called the Evenstar, because of its' dazzling beauty at night. It is said it collects the light of the full moon and gives you special abilities and looks.'

'So then, Mommy, would I look like the Moon?' She asked me in wonder. I laughed.

'No, of course not,darling! Your skin would become white, like the snow, and acquire the Moons' pearly glow to itself. And you would be able to walk on water.' I pondered where Akatsuki had gotten this necklace, it was said to be very rare to find drops of Evenstar. Suddenly,the lights went out. Lily yelped and scurried under the covers. I heard a bloodcurdling scream from our dining room. I dressed Lily up in a red sweater, black skirt and black leggings with boots on, telling her:

'Now listen to me, Lily. Whatever you do, or whatever happens, do not go downstairs. If you hear someone coming towards your door, and it isn't someone you know, perform the ritual. It will get you to safety of the Kurans' home.' I rushed downstairs, only to find Sosuke face-to face with...

Shiro's P.O.V :

I was scared. I could hear Mother and Father talking with someone in the dining room, when suddenly everything went quiet, and I heard a terrible ripping sound coming from downstairs. More silence. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran downstairs, and my eyes went wide at what I saw. BLOOD...All over the walls, paintings and couches, there was blood... And not just any blood, it was my parents'! I looked at the picture in front of me with eyes full of horror. Somebody was holding my moms' body and drinking her blood. She was already dead, her arm was ripped off, and her torso was torn in places. Then the person tossed her aside and turned his luminous red eyes towards me. It was...It was Daniel! To my surprise, I didn't cry or feel sorrow towards my parents' deaths. All I felt was rage. It wasn't strong yet, but I would make it stronger.

'Well-well, look at what we have here. My future bride. Might as well have a little fun with you before I devour you and your special powers.' I growled at him, but in a flash he was behind me, pinning my hands to the wall with his hand, and holding my legs by pinning them to the wall with his knees. As he began to unbuckle his belt, an unknown terror seized me. I knew what this was... I knew it from books... Rape... I struggled as hard as I could to get out of his grip, but him being almost a full grown Pureblood and a man was to his advantage. He slammed me onto our wooden table, but I didn't scream. I wouldn't give this trash the satisfaction of hearing me scream. He leaned closer to my ear and whispered:

'Oh, you will scream for me. Quite soon enough.*He then inhaled the air.* Ahh, what an irresistible blood smell you have. It is unlike any Purebloods' I have ever tasted or smelt. Even Juris' blood smell is nothing compared to yours. Makes me wonder how Akatsuki could lie there with you and not desire to drink your blood. Ah well,they are nothing but weaklings anyway...'

'Don't you DARE speak about Juri and Akatsuki that way!' He growled and slammed me onto the table once more. This time,I coughed up blood. He licked it off my lips, but I bit him.

'You are going to PAY for that.' He said calmly, his bitten lip already healing up. He then took off his trousers and pants completely, pulled up my skirt, slid my pants onto the floor and put his finger in me. I squirmed, trying to get away from him, but he was holding me tight, and suddenly he pushed his penis inside me. He did it quickly, not even bothering if it hurt me or not. I shuddered at the pain. It was as if he was tearing me up from the inside, but I kept my mouth clamped shut. I would never give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. Despite the pain, I felt an anger growing in me, a searing-hot flame ready to burn the person I hated most in this world. It was at this time I first saw my power. He was a dragon.A white dragon made out of mist. White-hot, searing flames were around him. His blood red eyes were burning with rage.

In her mind :

"Do you wish to change this?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish to KILL him for what he did to you?!"

"Oh, YES!"

"Then become one with me, change to your powerful form and KILL him. Let him feel our wrath and widen his eyes in terror as you slowly kill him!" I stepped into the dragons' embrace.

Back to the mansion :

The bastard had finished abusing me. He was pulling his trousers on. I was so sore, I could hardly move. Then I felt incredible power surge through me. The pain between my legs disappeared. I pulled my pants on, pretending to be weak and fragile, but waiting for the right moment to destroy this trash. He turned to me.

'Well then, I should devour you now. You should be thankful-this was the first and last time you will ever spend time with a man.' He threw me against the wall. I had had enough of this. I stood up, glaring him in the eyes, as my hair grew longer and turned snow- white. My eyes became blood- red, the colour of dusk. I slammed him through two walls of our mansion, holding him by the neck and looking at his terror-filled eyes. I was so...So BLOODTHIRSTY NOW! My eyes gleamed with murder as I tore his heart out and devoured it, gaining my parents' ability as well as his and all the Purebloods he had devoured. I dropped him to the floor, as white flames surrounded me.

'I'll leave you here... To burn in HELL!' I said as I laughed maniacally. The whole mansion was engulfed in flames. As I watched the sight, sadness overwhelmed me. I decided I had nothing to do in this world any longer, so I performed the secret ritual, purposely making mistakes in the handsigns. I blacked out...

BACK TO THE PRESENT:  
Lilys' P.O.V: (My P.O.V)  
Tears were spilling from her eyes and her shoulders were shaking with fell onto her knees, hands curled into fists,squashing the snow in them to almost a while,her sobs felt a man approaching was richly dressed,blood was dripping from his fangs and the girl looked up,he swiped a clawed hand at connected with her stomach,sending her flying smashed into a tree and broke it in she slid down to the ground,the man laughed maniacally.

'Little girl, your blood smells so... So DELICIOUS! NOW LET ME DRINK IT!' The girl stumbled away from him in horror. She began running as fast as she could, further away from him, anywhere. As she looked back, she tripped and skidded to a halt, hitting her head hard on a rock. The man picked her up by the neck and licked her blood drops from her face.  
'Your blood tastes even more delicious than it smells, my dear!'

As his fangs neared my neck, I felt a deep hatred and utter revulsion towards this lowly piece of shit! He didn't even deserve to be called a vampire! He was more like a ghoul, only desiring more blood by the second. He wouldn't stop after he drank my blood, he would continiue to be driven by the need to feed that he couldn't control. As my anger was rising, my eyes began to blow bright-red and I felt a deep desire to kill him, inflicting as much pain as possible before he would die. An evil smirk crossed my angelic face as I took hold of his left outstretched arm, which he was using to hold my neck. I crushed it in the middle. He roared with pain and anger. I kicked him and sent him flying through a grade of trees. Before he could pick himself up, I appeared in front of him and punched a hole through his stomach. He spat out blood. A drop fell onto my cheek. I licked it with my tongue and immediately spat it out. No wonder I felt a revulsion towards him-although he was a virgin, he had not even drank the blood of the one who turned him. And his blood was sickly tasteful, probably because he had drank not the blood of his kind, but blood of un-virgins, dirty people, and anyone he could find. I punched him full of holes and enjoyed the look of utter terror in his eyes. I took him by the hair and smashed him on the ground with such power, that his bones cracked from the pressure. I then put a foot on his skull and began slowly squashing it. *SPLAT* Blood flew everywhere and spattered the small clearing of trees. The sun had just arisen, casting its bloody light everywhere and making the snow seem soaked in blood. My crimson eyes gleamed evilly in the suns rays. As I looked around at the destruction I had caused while destroying one pitiful creature, I maniacally laughed. I only then felt pain in my side. I looked at the wide gash the trash had made in the beginning of our fight on my stomach. It hadn't healed a bit in all this time. Seems like my healing abilities are minimized in this world, but my powers are not. I staggered towards, what it seemed, a big mansion, leaving a bloody trail behind me. My supernatural feeling had sensed the mansion before in the fight.  
I was walking, it seemed, for hours. The sun was covered by clouds and the light was dull and grey. As I was loosing hope, I finally saw it just ahead of me, but I didn't have the strength to walk anymore. I fell and began crawling. My eyesight began blurring as I fell onto my back into the snow, my blood slowly leaking out and forming an intricate pattern in the snow-the Kasumi family crest. My body was numb, I couldn't feel anything. Slowly, the cold began seeping into my wound and I could no longer feel the scorching pain from it. As I lay on my back, I turned my head.  
Snow... So white... Blood... So red... My blood mixing with the snow, melting it, forming our family crest. The more blood leaked out, the bigger and more intricate the crest was. Although it was my blood, I couldn't help but admire the beauty of these two colours forming a pattern around me. Then the colours began dimming. Everything was white and grey. I turned my head towards the sky. The snow was swirling slowly and settling onto my pale face. I could feel my life leaving me. My eyesight began blurring. Well, if this is death, I'm not afraid of it. I've already died once, but this time I get to die in peace. My eyes closed...

Is this the end?...


	3. Chapter Two: New family

Walters' P.O.V :

As I was walking outside the Hellsing mansion, brooding about something, I saw her. A girl, about eight years of age was lying in the snow. Her hair,which was silvery-white, was stained with blood, and she was lying in a pool of it. Wait! This wasn't a pool! It was an intricate crest, wing-like, which was growing bigger by the second. And the more blood leaked out, the more intricate the pattern became. I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful patterns on the snow. Light-red and white, the two colours entwining with each other and creating a crest. I was in a daze, which I quickly snapped out of as soon as I saw the gash in the girl's side, from which blood was slowly leaking.

BACK TO STORY:

I took off my coat and carefully wrapped her in it. Then I had an idea. If the girl was able to survive the attack of a vampire, she must have certainly killed him, otherwise she couldn't have gotten away from him. What if her body rejects other blood types? And we might kill her if we try. So I pulled out a plastic bag I carry around with me specially for unpredictable situations like this and stuffed it with her frozen blood. Carefully picking her up and stuffing the bag with blood into my pocket, I ran to the mansion. I had a feeling that I had to save this girl, and my feelings of a Hunter are always right. I burst through the doors, and, for the first time in my life, yelled throughout the whole mansion:

'PREPARE THE EMERGENCY MEDICAL ROOM IMMEDIATELY! GET ME AN EMPTY IV !INTEGRA, HOLD THE GIRL AND BRING HER TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM !SIR ARTHUR, I SWEAR I SHALL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING LATER! BUT NOW WE NEED TO SAVE THIS GIRL!' That done with, I had just enough time to unfreeze her blood and pour it into the empty IV. I quickly wheeled the IV to the medics, and tried ushering a ten year old Integra away from the room, but she shook my hand off hers. She said she would stay until the operation was done. And she did. While the medics stitched her up, she held the girls hand the whole time. The look on Integra's face fascinated me most of all. She had taken a liking to this girl, seeing her only once in her life,she was starting to care for her. While she was in the emergency room, I explained the situation to Sir Arthur.

'I shall decide upon her staying here when I meet her. And Walter. When she wakes up, I want you to make sure if she is a vampire or not.'

'Yes sir.' From that day on, I always carried a bottle of Holy water with me.

TWO DAYS LATER:

I sat near the girl's bed, reading a book. Integra insisted we come here often, in case she wakes up, so we were here almost the whole day. (Since the medics said her wound had already healed to a crusty brown-her healing abilities were amazing! You had to lie in bed for three months at least for that kind of wound to heal!) Integra ate here, read here, and did her studies in here as well. She had grown quite attached to this girl the moment she first saw her. Suddenly, the girl stirred, opened her eyes and sat up. She narrowed her eyes, expecting to feel pain in her side, but didn't. Her eyes alighted with happiness, and our eyes met. Then she... She smiled at me. Her smile was so... perfect and happy, it made me feel as if a ray of happiness had chosen to shine at my ugly, bloody life, instead of shining at something beautiful. At that moment, in the first time in my life, I felt... Cleansed and free. It was impossible not to smile back. Suddenly large, colourful pictures began gliding across the room. I touched one and saw... A different girl, the same, but different at the same time. The girl's hair was long and pitch black. Her light- pink- purple eyes shined with happiness at me. Then the picture changed. There was a dining room, spattered with blood. The girl was looking at a man in pure horror... In a second, there was a beautiful mansion, burning in white, unnatural flames. The vision disappeared. I see, so the pictures are actually the girl's memory. They appear when something reminds her of a particular important event in her past, and the people nearby have a choice: They can either touch the pictures and see her memory, or they can choose not to. Then the girl with white hair and crimson-red eyes returned. A girl who held a deep painful secret, and chose to hide it inside. Integra busted in. The girl turned to her, and for a while they just stared at each other. I could feel that Integra had already developed a bond with this girl. She counted her as a smaller sister. The girl saw her as an older sister. To me... Well, to me, this girl was my enlightenment, my little piece of happiness and cleanness in my dirty old life.

'What is your name, girl?'

'L- Lily, Lilian Kasumi Tenshi, but you can call me Lily if you like.' She answered.

'There's no need to be afraid of us, Lily. My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, but you can call me Integra. She indicated to me.

'I am Walter, butler of the Hellsing family.' She leaned in and sniffed me.

'You're also a Hunter, aren't you?' I stared at her in shock. Could she actually be a vampire? She turned, looked at me and, as if reading my mind, answered:

'I'm not a vampire, if that's what you're thinking. I just have some supernatural abilities I was born with, that's all. Just because I have crimson eyes and enhanced senses, it doesn't mean I'm a vampire!' Her eyes were sincere. No matter how much I hated myself for this, I had to do Integra had time to react, I spilled the holy water I had onto her arm. She pouted.

'Aww, Walter! You didn't believe me! No fair!' She turned her head away from me. Integra sat there with a shocked look. Lily smiled at her. She and Integra burst out laughing. I was had been such a long time since Integra laughed normally.

'Lily. When you get better, Sir Arthur would like to discuss your staying here.'

'YIPPEEE!' Shiro jumped up and down on her bed, then suddenly jumped, did a backflip and landed gracefully onto her feet near the doorway, smiling the whole time.

'But I'm well enough!' She pouted.

'And Walter, Integra! I would love a tour of the house!' I sighed and said that they would be getting a tour of the house as soon as we talked to Sir Arthur. I led the way, Integra and Lily holding hands behind me and gosssiping like normal girls. They were alike, not in appearance, but in character, pride and mind. I knocked.

'Come in.' Just when I opened the door, both girls burst out laughing. A genuine smile crossed Arthur's face. He was happy Integra was finally laughing her real laugh and not faking it.

'What is your name, child?'

'Lilian Kasumi Tenshi, sir!' He chuckled. She beamed at him, and the serious sir Arthur disappeared. He smiled back, probably feeling like i did when she first smiled at me.

'Well, child, your name is now Lady Lilian Kasumi Tenshi Hellsing!' She flashed him a huge smile just before Integra's hand appeared and snatched her away for the tour of the house. Lilys' room was the one next to Integra's. It had large windows and was wood-white in colour. The view of the sunsets was perfrct there. Although Lily did not know it, her room had a secret staircase into the dungeon, into the room where Alucard was locked. Lily and Integra were like sisters now, but Lily was the naughty one. For example, I caught her just when she was about to cut her finger and awaken Alucard's corpse. She did not know she would awaken it, but she just had to try. It ended up that I didn't notice the next day she soaked an ancient symbol of power she found in her blood, so the dimples were filled with blood, dried it throughly and managed to sneak past me and hang it onto Alucard's neck. Obviously nothing happened. But I left the amulet on him in regard of Lilys' wishes. Like she said:

'He doesn't even have any company, let this stay with him at least!'

I did not tell any of this to Arthur, of course,not to worry him, since he was getting sicker by the day. The most interesting part about Lily is that if she wants something, she will get it. Likewise she saw the symbol on Alucard's glove and rummaged through the whole hidden library she had found, only to find what it meant and its release. Now,if ever Alucard was awoken, she could let him use his full power if she wanted to. That nosy girl. She also rummaged through all the diaries I had made over the years, so she knew about the Iscariot and the events with Millenium. All of us grew very attached to her, so it was a surprise when one and a half years later she said she wanted to go to a harsh training academy to train her martial arts, swordfighting and shooting skills. After a week or two of begging Arthur, he let her go. The academy gladly accepted her, not only because of our influential family, but because the girl had amazing skills. She left the next morning. It was a bit dull without her, but I was glad she left, because after that... Arthur died, Integra was betrayed, and Alucard was awoken. The strangest part is, that almost right after he awoke and saved Integra, he asked about the symbol, ( and didn't throw it away ) the blood on it and the delicious smell all around the dungeon. It seems Lily had come in here almost every day and just sat by him, reading or having imaginary conversations with him. Something really attracted her to him. (Although I have absolutely NO idea how she managed to get past the two guards in front of the dungeon, and the lazer alarm systems on the secret staircase). Integra did not tell him anything about Lily. Also, it seems that Lilys' blood is more attractive to Alucard and other vampires almost countless times more than normal virgin blood. As he said, it was the sweetest and purest blood he had ever smelt.

SECRET:

LILY GRADUATED FROM THE ACADEMY AFTER FIVE YEARS OF TRAINING (WHICH WAS A RECORD) SHE ACTUALLY SPENT TWO YEARS IN ISCARIOT. SHE WAS PROMOTED TO LEFT HAND OF THE POPE AND GREW TO WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ALEXANDER ANDERSON. THE MILLENIUM WATCHED HER FROM THE MOMENT SHE GRADUATED. FOR A YEAR SHE HAS BEEN WORKING IN A SECRET GROUP WHICH EXISTS TO DESTROY GHOULS. HER PARTNER IS GREY (WHO IS ACTUALLY A SPY FOR MILLENIUM, BUT LILY FOUND THAT OUT BY HACKING INTO HIS COMPUTER JUST BEFORE HE DELETED ALL HIS FILES ON MILLENIUM. HE IS FILTH AND SHE STRIVES TO KILL HIM.) LILY IS NOW A MARTIAL ARTS MASTER (BUT WIELDS AN ELECTRIC POLE- SCYTHE, SINCE SHE HASN'T FOUND GOOD ENOUGH KATANAS MADE OUT OF BLACK SILVER), A SWORDSMASTER, A PERFECT GUN SHOOTER (HAS 2 HADES) AND A PERFECT KNIFE THROWER. PREFERS COLD STEEL TO FIREPOWER. CAN SHOOT WITH ALMOST ANY GUN AND HIT ANY MOVING TARGET AND NOT KILL IT IF THE MISSION IS TO CAPTURE ALIVE. SHE NOW HAS FULL CONTROL OVER HER PUREBLOOD POWERS, AND DRINKS THE BLOOD OF OTHER VAMPIRES ON MISSIONS, BECAUSE GREY IS ALWAYS LATE, LEAVING HER TO DO ALL THE WORK. IS A PERFECT, FLAWLESS KILLING MACHINE, BETTER THAN ALEXANDER ANDERSON, ONLY HER HEALING ABILITIES STILL ARE MUCH WORSE THAN IN HER PREVIOUS LIFE.


	4. Chapter Three: A Mission and Return

My P.O.V :

I growled as I paced back and forth in front of Londons' biggest art museum. Frustrated, I began to change my magazines back and forth randomly between my two Hades (I named my two 'special' guns given to me by Iscariot with the name Hades. It befitted them quite well, since they were created for mass murder). Mass murder on orders of the godly Pope, of course. While I tried not to kill anything else except ghouls with these guns, Anderson sure made good use of his bayonettes by applying them to use on any target Iscariot offered. Oh, Father Anderson, how much I hate you, and yet, we are still best friends. Actually,rather close ones too. I creepily grinned, remembering when I had first seen him.

RANDOM FLASHBACK:

'Anderson, meet your new teammate. Her name is Lilian Hellsing. Lily, this is Father Alexander Anderson.'

'Hello, pleased to meet you. I hope we shall become a good team!' I said, smiling.

'Wat da? You pair me up with dis filthy vampire? Wats the idea?' My friendly smile quickly turned into a sneer.

'Listen, Anderson,*I said,putting emphasis on the word Anderson*, just because I have red eyes doesn't mean I am a vampire, and you ought to show some respect towards your fellow team member!'

'Shut UP, ignorant squirt! If ya'r not a vampire, then wat da hell is a mere teenager doing on MY team? Ya'll only slow me down, ya pipsqueak!' This was the end of my patience.

'Ya might wanna evacuate everyone from here.' I said, before pulling out one Hades and shooting Anderson in the blink of an eye through his head with an explosive bullet. Since my aim was perfect, I was certain I wouldn't miss, and since I shot him so quickly, I doubted he would have time to block my bullet with his bayonettes. I was right. The bullet entered his head, and after a few seconds the wound began healing and pushed out the bullet. He evilly smiled.

'Well-well, it seems you aren't that bad after all.' I smirked. It was gonna be fun killing him.

'You just watch, Father, I'm gonna kill ya and chop ya into priest-flavoured chips with your own bayonettas!'

'We'll just have to wait and see now, won't we?' He grinned and came at me. Although his speed was extraordinary, almost level to a vampire, that's exactly why I could see all his attacks coming. The Academy had trained me well. I was easily avoiding each and every one of hiss attacks, and being a Pureblood helped as well. After he had cut through almost every collumn attempting to get me, he finally began getting serious. His next attack barely missed my left shoulder, the edge of his bayonetta tearing my sleeve. I growled.

'You ripped my FAVOURITE BLACK KIMONO! Do you even know, how much it cost?!' By then I was pissed.

'Aww,*he mocked me* da poor girl tore her kimono! What if I ter of yar head?' I untied my belt and threw the kimono off me, revealing a black body suit with sleeves reaching up to my elbows and a corset on top. My Hades were fastened to my leg holsters, one on each leg. I also had one katana strapped to my back. It was not made out of pure silver, but it was the best I could find. I tossed my guns aside still in my holsters and slowly drew my katana.

'Interesting. Now let's find out if ya'r ANY good with dat katana of yours!' I sneered as he went at me full force and easily blocked him. Then,out of nowhere, he punched me in the stomach and sent me flying into a collumn. When it was about to crash down, I whispered:

'Ninja Art, sword Protection!' My sword cloned itself, and just before the said collumn crashed down on top of me, I was in a protection made of swords. A good jutsu, if you ask me. The area filled with dust.

'Did I get her?' Ya wish, Anderson. I sneered in my head. Sensing my swords wouldn't hold up much longer,

'Ninja Art, Sword Explosion!' I yelled. My cloned swords burst the pile of rubble on top of them, shooting out at a bullets' got Anderson as I stood up from the remmants of the column. Because I wanted to 'play fair', I released the jutsu and the swords poofed away, leaving a small hole in Andersons' shoulder that healed up in a matter of seconds. I bent into a fighting stance as I summoned my katana and a clone of it. Since Anderson had two bayonettes, I figured it wouldn't hurt to have some extra protection against him, cuz he was basically a killing machine. I rushed at him, slashing furiously, no longer playing around. He growled in anger, receiving small,sharp cuts from my two katanas that sure hurt like hell, since I had infused my katanas with chakra previously, to get the advantage over him. Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared behind me, using his foot to connect yet again with my stomach, as I swirled round to face him, and send me flying into one of the holder walls. I choked out blood. He fell on one knee, growling at the small wounds. They healed much longer and were more painful than normal sword cuts, but after a minute or three, he got up, and, still wincing, came up to me.

'It's over. Ya'r gonna die here.' He said as he pulled out another bayonetta.

'You wish.' I hissed. I jumped away through a hole in the wall Anderson had created while trying to cut me to pieces and hovered in the air above the building we had wrecked. Giant swords floated out of various holes, creating a cover over the whole building. I smirked. Now he WAS dead.

'Ninja Art, Giant Chakra Sword Burial! Ninja Art, Giant Sword Explosion!' The swords alighted with my chakra, plunged into the building, and...Blew up. The shockwave was enormous, it sent the group of Iscariot people heading here to the other side of the valley. A beautiful mushroom cloud of fire rose up and I extinguished the fire with my Water dragon Jutsu. I chuckled as what was left of the building slowly began to crumble into the small crater I had created. A figure jumped out just as everything collapsed. So Anderson was alive, huh?Well, I'll make sure to kill him next time. I gasped as I clutched my stomach, panting. I fell down next to Anderson, groaning.

'I guess the fight's postponed till later, huh,Andy?' He actually chuckled and looked at me with an annoyed look. So he can smile, huh?I guess he's not that bad after all.

'Andy-Dandy..' I laughed at his pissed-off look.

'Lily, do ya want me to kill ya? Don't call me that name EVER again!' I pouted.

'But why? It suits you! You're like a fluffy,bad-ass, killing dandelion!' He frowned and looked at me with a kill glare. If looks could kill, I'm sure I would be dead by now. I sighed and offered a hand to him.

'So, quits?' He grimaced, and, after a while, shook my hand. As we lay there, waiting for the med group, I felt really good, despite being all bashed up. It had been a while since I had had a good fight. Contentedly sighing,I closed my eyes and began drifting off to my thoughts.

Andersons' P.O.V :

I barely had time to dodge all the swords she sent at me, so it wasn't a surprise some of them got me. The worst part was, that when the flames grew, my Bible had fallen out of my pocket and burned to almost nothing. So now I had no way to get out of here. I was about to read a prayer for my soon-to-be soul, but Shiro surprised me by putting out the flames using some kind of water dragon. Great! Now I was not only burnt, cut and tired, but I was also soaking wet! Blimey, this girl always finds a way to get on my nerves. And it's only been half an hour since I first met 'er! I jumped out of the building just as it collapsed. I fell on my back on a patch of grass and saw Lily hovering above the ruins. She then gasped, clutched her stomach, and barely had time to swerve over next to me to fall down safely. She groaned and turned to me.

'I guess the fight's postponed till later, huh, Andy?' She asked me. I chuckled and looked at her with an annoyed look.

'Do NOT call me Andy, Lily.' I growled, amused with her.

'Andy-Dandy.' She laughed at my pissed-off look.

'Lily, do ya want me to kill ya? Don't call me that name EVER again!' She pouted.

'But why? It suits you! You're like a fluffy, bad-ass, killing dandelion!' I frowned and looked at her with a kill glare. If looks could kill, I'm sure she would be dead by now. She sighed and offered a hand to me.

'So, quits?' I grimaced, and, after a while, shook her hand. As we lay there, waiting for the med group, I felt really good, despite being somewhat bashed up. It had been a while since I had had a good fight. Contentedly sighing, I looked over at Lily, as she began drifting off to her thoughts. Although she looked so fragile on the outside, she was a really tough fighter with some extraordinary techniques. She could even match up to my full speed! Amazing. If I didn't know better, I would have said she was a vampire, but, seeing as she was eating a lollipop when she was introduced to me, I doubted it very highly. Any vampire would immediately choke on or spit out human food, even the slightest taste of it would be repugnant to him. Despite being a machine, a thing created by Iscariot for murder, I felt she didn't mind that at least. This was confirmed, when:

'Ya know, Anderson? I think we might actually become friends!' She beamed at me with such a welcoming and expectant smile, it was impossible not to smile back even for me.

'Yah, but still,*I said,giving her a cocky smile*, if ya call me Andy ever again,I'll...'

'Ya'll what? Kill me?'

'No... I will... Tickle ya ta yar death, Lulu!' She narrowed her eyes.

'Ya wouldn't dare.'

'Ah, really?' I gave her a smirk and leaned over to tickle her.

'Ahh, Yeeesh! Noooo, Andyyyyy! Pleease! I-I-I'm dying...' She managed to squeeze out while her face turned a pumpkin red from laughing so much.

'Aaaaaaaaaah!' I had somehow managed, through her tickling, to get to my left side and started to tickle it.

'Aaaaaa Eeeeekss! Lulu! Stop dis NOOOOW!' After a while of dying from laughter, we lay face down on the grass, trying to calm down. What a sight we must have looked! Tomato-red faces, both lying and clutching our stomachs while trying not to laugh more. She really made me feel like a normal human being again. When I was around her, there were no Gods, Popes, Satans, Ghouls or Vampires. It was two human beings laughing their asses off at something random. With her, I felt I could be myself. Over the years she spent here, we became a great team. She usually referred to us as"The MotherFuckers", since we were sent on missions to take out armies of ghouls and vampires, overdoing it just a little bit by destroying the buildings in our rage at the filthy creatures. Lily left after two years of service, saying she needed to take care of some things. Not really showing it, the Iscariot in whole grew attatched to the little pest and her mischievous deeds. She used to make clones of us, and whenever we were scolded for destroying yet another building, she would poof the cloned which stayed hidden, and while the room was full of smoke, we would leap out of the window and run some more, before she would fall to the ground, laughing her ass off at the swears that came from the window of the five-storey building. Whenever she was caught, though,she would make puppy dog eyes, and the famous scolders of Iscariot couldn't resist her charming smile. Iscariot missed her, and wondered when she would be returning. Before she left, she was sad, but smiled and gave me a hug, managing to slip some kind of ancient symbol onto my neck and poofing away, as ahe usually did. As I fingered the rune, I wondered what it meant. The answer came to me by Lilys' voice inside my head.

'We're friends now, Andy... I hope you remember me by our bond of friendship. Runes do not forget.' I smiled. The nicknames we had given each other that day still remained.

''Ave a good journey,Lulu.' Somewhere far off in the distance, I heard her soft, musical laugh.

Back to the present:

I smiled, remembering the pleasant memories, but, looking at the time, immediately flared up. Where da FUCK was Grey? Fifty minutes had passed, and he STILL wasn't here? Usually his limit would be about half an hour, and I was getting more pissed and pissed by the minute.*Zzzzz* went my earpiece. Finally, Grey calls!

'Listen, Lily, I'm gonna be late, so you just go on ahead of me, k?' and he hung up, not leaving me a chance to answer or refuse.

'That's IT, Grey!Don't be surprised if I kill you today, because this is the PEAK OF MY PATIENCE!' I yelled,slammed the car door so hard, it flew off the hinges, grabbed my Hades and literally smashed through the museums' doors. (Note: The doors were made of steel.) I found hundreds of ghouls' eyes staring back at me. The filthy creatures!

'Ya filthy MOTHERFUCKERS! Da team of GhoulFuckers is here!' I yelled out and immediately regretted it. Seems like I inherited Andys' way of speech. I sighed. Not only did I miss Anderson, but half of the ghouls swiped at me the moment I did. I dodged and swerved, but one clawed hand cut my shoulder.*DRIP* *DROP* went my blood. I cursed. There was a moment of silence as the intoxicating smell carried throughout the museum, and all the ghouls rushed at me, intent on tearing me apart to get just a drop of my delicious blood.*BANG* *SQUASH* *BLOOP* *BANG* *CLICK* I frowned and reached for another mag, wondering why they always ended so quickly. So I guess dat's why Andy preffered his bayonettas. I got even madder, remembering that I had left my spare mags near da car, cuz Grey pissed me off. As I was distracted, I felt a hot searing pain in my back and warm blood flowing down. The bloody ghoul had raked my back with its' filthy claw. As I killed the ghoul with one swift motion of my hand, using my Pureblood powers, I gingerly touched the wound,wincing in pain. As I brought my hand back to the front, I licked it. My eyes widened. The blood was so...so DELICIOUS! I craved for more, more blood! The bloodthirsty glow in my eyes scared even the filthy ghouls away from me. I grabbed one ghoul by the neck.*CRAACK* His neck broke, and, not wasting time on the body I just tore its' head off .*SWISH* In a matter of miliseconds, I was behind another one of them, stepping on its' skull, slowly squashing it.*SPLAT* Went his brains, spraying blood and brains on the paintings around us. A drop landed on my lips. I licked it off, feeling more hungry by the second, but I held myself together because my prize was the vampire in lead of this army. I would drink his blood, not leaving one drop in his body. Since I hadn't eaten in a while, I wanted live, warm blood, straight from his neck, a tinge of lust or fear would make it even more tasty. I smirked, licking my lips. The main prize was up ahead. Now, to rid this poor museum of these creatures.

'Ninja Art, Blade Wind Dance!' A gust of wind just strong enough to cut through any living body surrounded me. I began swirling around the rooms, the wind blades chopping the ghouls up int small pieces, after which they turned into dust. My small wind tornado turned into a blood tornado. Soon after, all the paintings were covered in blood, and the floor was covered and soaked in blood and dust. A bloody desert. How beautiful. When the last ghoul was dead, I released the jutsu. It took all of my self-control not to immediately fall on the floor and start licking the still warm blood before it grew crusty. I looked through the walls with my Pureblood X-ray vision and saw him. He was in a separate room, where they had an enormous beautiful painting of a waterfall in dusk, the water glinting crimson in pieces. He was staring at it. I I was too lazy to walk there, I glided through the walls, coming up right in front of him.(Like Alucard does.)

(NOTE:IF YOU HV OR HVN'T WATCHED VAMPIRE KNIGHT: THE PUREBLOODS SPECIAL ABILITY IS: IF THEY DRINK FROM ANY OTHERS VAMPIRES' BLOOD, THEY INSTANTLY GAIN THEIR EXPLAINING-THIS IS HOW SHE IS ABLE TO GLIDE THROUGH WALLS AND SUMMON FAMILLIARS. BECAUSE SHE HASN'T KILLED ANY PEOPLE, SHE CAN'T HEAL LIKE ALUCARD OR SUMMON AN ARMY OF UNDEAD SERVANTS.)

He looked startled at first, but then smiled.

'Hello there, dear. Am I to assume you are Lily?

'Yah, what of that?' I growled.

'Well, I created this army specially to meet you, m'dear. I am very interested in you and your abilities. What say you join me, and we conquer the world, hm? I can give you immortality!' I stared at him with utter hate and revulsion. He killed THAT many people just to lure me on his side? This was a wrong thing to do. I decided I would kill him slowly. VERY slowly.

'Ya filthy, disgusting creature! I'll take pleasure in watching you die.' With that I appeared behind him, slammed him into a wall and summoned my katana and its' clone. I swung it, and used it as a crucifying element, puncturing him through his hands to keep him upright while I would drink. He screamed. Done in Andersons' crucifying style. He watched me as my eyes began to glow red and my fangs appeared. I sank my teeth into his neck and greedily drank the warm blood. His eyes began to darken with fear and confusion. I enjoyed the looks of horror in his eyes. It amused me to see just how terrified they would become of me when I got bloodthirsty. I smirked and went to the other side of his neck, biting him there. When there was almost no blood left in his body, he whispered:

'But... why?... Why would such a vampire serve someone so low as humans?'

'Because *I growled* because you are nothing more than trash. You are too low to be called a vampire.' With that, I tore my hand right through his heart, basking in the warm feeling that enveloped me and in the look of terror in his eyes. He faded to dust, and I turned to face Grey, who stood there with a smirk on his face. Without warning, I slashed his head off, enjoying the burst of blood that came after. I took off the small camera hidden in his headband.

'Good evening, Major, Millenium. How nice of you to be entertaining me tonight.'

'Vell, vell, my frauleine, it seems you ave figured out I was watching you. Tell me, when did you realise it?'

'As soon as I left Iscariot and teamed up with Grey.'

'Interesting. Now, tell me, frauleine, 'ow wold you like to join our group, eh?' I snickered.

'Ya wish. I have already sworn loyalty to Iscariot, and I'm not about to betray them in favour of some war-crazy Nazist who wishes to make war on his personal purposes. I WILL not allow you to use me as another mere pawn in your game of chess. I can outwit you anyway.' I said, remembering how Kaname used to teach me chess. I would win against him almost every time.

'Vell, vell, but you don't know my reason. It is a very good one.'

'Well, spit it out, my dear Major.'

'I wish to obliterate a very powerful and dangerous Nosferatu, Alucard from the Hellsing family.' Alucard... Alucard... This was a name very familiar, but I couldn't remember it. Ah, well.

'It seems ya haven't looked through my personal history quite well. Ya should know that I would NEVER betray the Hellsing family, since I was Arthurs adopted daughter, and Integras' sister.' He gasped and shouted something obscene at the messenger. Seems he didn't know that after all.

'My offer still stands, Frauleine. You can still accept it.'

'I shall think.' I said before poofing away in a cloud of smoke. It was risky for me to act like a spy for both the Iscariot AND Hellsing. I woud have to call Integra and she would decide. Seems it is time for me to meet her. But... Alucard... I have heard that name before... Aaargh! My friggin' head. As I got home and cleaned myself up, I called our boss, informed him of the missions' success and said I was retiring since Grey was killed by a ghoul. He sympathized and let me leave. I was soundly sleeping the next day (And I MEAN DAY,about 16.30 or something like that.) Seems my vampire habits were slowly winning over me and not really leaving me a choice in the matter. I was so tired, having to attend the funeral and all, so I basically got drunk with O blood,which was my tastiest. So now, the results of this were getting on me. I slept the whole day through. I liked it though, I finally understood how a vampire needs a days' sleep. *DZZING!* Go away-I grumbled, putting the pillow on my head. *DZZZZZIIINNNGGGG!* Man, they're persistent! Ugh! I groaned and stumbled to the door, unlocking it and answering in a sleepy voice:

'Are you Lilian Hellsing?'

'Yeah *I grumbled* What is it?'

'Well, erm, sorry for waking you up, but you have a parcel from Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.'

'Whaaaat? Oh, I am SO SORRY! Where do I sign?' I said, finally smiling my famous smile and stepping out of the doorway to greet him. His jaw fell open when he saw what I was wearing. It was a red lace bra and panties, and on top a see-through red gown and a light scarf draped around my shoulders.

'S-S-sign h-here, p-p-please!' I signed, smiling slightly at him. I took the parcel and closed the door in front of his still half embarrased, half lustful face. I jumped onto the sofa, opening the large parcel carefully.

As I unwrapped it, a note fell out. It read: From Integra.

Dear Lily,

This is a birthday present for you. I bet you have forgotten today is your birthday, haven't you? These are two black silver katanas, made out of the finest black silver I could find. Since you've now retired from your job, I ask you to move back in with us. We really miss you and we would like to have you back. If you want to come back, just pack the stuff you need, and at 17.45 exactly Walter will be picking you up. If not, then he will wait for half an hour and then drive away.

Happy Birthday!

After I had finished jumping up and down the sofa, I looked at the time. Oh SHIT! It was already 17.20! OMG! I rushed around the whole house, and by the time I was ready, it already was 17.45. As I stepped out the door, I noticed what I was wearing. OMFG! I was wearing my nightie! So I changed into my usual wear and ran out to meet Walter, who had just arrived.


	5. Chapter Four: Meeting Alucard

My P.O.V :

As I saw Walter in his Merc, I dropped my suitcases and katanas and tackled him from behind. He fell down flat on his face. I giggled as he shifted himself so he was lying on the ground, facing eyes widened.

'Lily! That really you?' I made an innocent face like I used to in the old days and burst out laughing. After a second or two of trying to hold his laughter in, he burst. I helped him get up as he looked me up and down.

'You really have changed in these ten years. You've grown into a beautiful young lady.' I blushed.

'Thanks, Walter! I've really missed you! And you haven't changed a bit from what I remember.' He smiled.

'But Integra has very much. And she misses you, although she doesn't show it.' I stood by as he dumped my suitcases into the trunk and told me about how Hellsing had progressed. Then he turned to me with a dismayed look. I guessed he was about to say something about my room. I was right.

'Only, Lily, I'm afraid for now you will have to live in the basement. We've changed it though, so the only bad thing about it is the cold air. Other than that, it's quite comfortable. Your room has been given to some soldiers we've recruited, so they would have a place to live in.' He looked anxious as he searched my face for any signs of distress or unhappiness, but I surprised him with a grin.

'That's all right. I figured that would happen, since I was gone for a whole ten years. You couldn't clean a room no one was living in every day just to wait for me. Only I want a large red carpet in the basement. And lots and lots of candles!'

'I knew you would ask for those, so I've already laid a giant rug that covers the whole room from beginning to end. You also have a large marble-white bathroom in another room at the back. A mahogany door leads to it. I've also put special chandeliers for candles and ordered a large twin bed with crimson-white covers. Also I've ordered a large mirror with dark drawers, a table and a cupboard, all made of mahogany, so it is a very dark warm red. Specially for your tastes you will also find a large assesement of throwing knives, guns and poisons behind a picture of a waterfall at dusk in a small room. You have to move the picture to the side in order to get to the room. And, last, but not least, you have some white dressing-gowns and clothes in red tones in your cupboard. On your table you will find exquisitive paper and a bottle of the finest ink in Japan. ' I beamed and hugged Walter, both of us falling to the ground again. He laughed and got up first, helping me up and opening the door to his car. As we drived to the Hellsing mansion, I was so excited to see how much everything had changed, I couldn't sit still. We arrived and I got out of the car, remembering all the fun times me and Integra had had together. A smile graced my features as Walter led me to Integras' office. I looked round and nearly swore. There were SO many cameras around now, that I would no longer be able to glide through the walls freely like I used to do. They had also knocked down a few walls and changed the hallways COMPLETELY! Now I was sure I would be lost unless I had their new map around with me. As we neared the office, I felt a presence watching me. I turned,but saw no one. This creature had concealed its' presence very well, so no vampire hunter would be able to notice it. But myself being a Pureblood, I immediately noticed. This creature was a Nosferatu, it seemed. So he was almost like Anderson. I smirked. Killing him later would be fun. Walter knocked and closed the door behind me. I saw Integra standing behind a large oak desk. She had changed much indeed. From the mischievous, fun but unsure small girl that had played with me before, she had changed into a grown woman, completely sure of herself and very ambitious. For a while we looked at each other. Then she extended her hand to me. I looked at it, as if contemplating what to do with it, and grinned mischievously. Her eyebrows rose. I figured a normal greeting would do her serious self some good, so I jumped at her and we tumbled to the floor as I squeezed her waist tight, yelling:

'INTEGRA, YOU BIG PRICK! IS THIS THE WAY TO WELCOME HOME YOUR LONG-GONE SISTER? I MISSED YOU!' I squeezed her tighter as we burst out laughing. So she hasn't changed that much after all, she was just hiding it behind her permanent frown. After a while, we got up and dusted ourselves off.

'Long time no see indeed, Lily. I did miss you too, you know?' She said with a smile and flicked my forehead fondly.

'You haven't changed much, have you, Lily? You're still the same mischievous, nosy and joking girl I first met almost twelve years ago.'

'You haven't changed either, you just have a permanent frown on your beautiful face now.' She laughed.

'Now listen closely. I will be informing you about what Hellsing does now, and what you will be doing.' As she began explaining, I dozed off into my thoughts, not paying the slightest attention to what Integra was saying, since I already knew it all. I was imagining ways I would kill the Nosferatu, proably doing it in Andys' crucification ways and drinking his blood afterwards. I knew there never were cameras in the basement,and there never would be, so I figured I could kill him there. As I was thinking, I felt the presence from before invade my thoughts. He was trying to invade my mind, eh? Well, I have a surprise for him. I slammed my mental walls on him with such force, he immediately withdrew and I heard a curse before he did. Satisfyed, I smirked. Integra actually looked at me when I did so. Nodding in approval, thinking I was paying attention to her speech, she continued. I nearly laughed out loud, remembering our lessons, where I usually dozed off, not paying attention to anything. The teachers would be furious at me and ask questions, but I answered perfectly each and every one. With puzzled looks they stopped asking me after a while and let me doze off. The memory brought a smile to both our faces as we remembered the scoldings we got. I snapped to reality as she said:

'Well, this is it for now. You will be put in a group deeming on your skills. Also, if you have any information on Lady Vampire from the Iscariot who was teamed up with Alexander Anderson, it would be a great help. The only thing we know is that Lady Vampire is her codename and that she wields immense power, having destroyed their enrire training mansion in the fight with Anderson and lived.' Whaat?! How can Hellsing know all this? Well,it seems they have a source in the Iscariot. But it isn't someone who knows me, thankfully.

'I'm sorry, but no. I tried getting into Iscariot, as I knew you would need a high-ranking spy there in time, but they wouln't try me out, since I graduated with the lowest marks in my class.' I bowed my head in "shame", since I had actually graduated four years earlier, setting a record for future students, and I also had had the best results in their whole time of trainees. I had asked them not to send a report to my family. I hoped they didn't.

? P.O.V :

I saw as Walter arrived with the girl and she got out of the car, smiling at her memories probably. Actually, I first thought she was a vampire, her being with crimson-red eyes, but quickly dismissed the thought, knowing that the Hellsing family would never adopt a vampire, no matter how clever or good at hiding that fact a vampire was, Walter would have sensed that she was a vampire. And vampires didn't change with time, being bitten at one age, they would stop aging altogether. From the photos I had been shown of her, I gathered she had changed a lot. I followed them at a discreet distance, so the girl wouldn't notice me. The strangest thing was, that even though it was windy outside, I couldn't catch even a whiff of her smell. So as they walked to Masters' office, I hid my presence so that even Walter wouldn't notice me, and crept closer to them, wanting to catch her smell. To my surprise, the girl whipped around as soon as I came in range of a metre, but seeing nothing, continued walking. I was glad I had hid in a wall. This girl really interested me, her blood having no smell, and her ability to sense me even when I had hid my presence so well that a Hunter wouldn't be able to feel my presence amazed me. They arrived at Masters' office, and Walter let her in. I morphed through the wall, to the right of the girl and stayed there. For a while they looked at each other. Then Master extended her hand to the girl. She looked at it, as if contemplating what to do with it, and grinned mischievously. Masters' eyebrows rose. Without a warning, the girl jumped at Master and they tumbled to the floor as she squeezed Masters' waist tight, yelling:

'INTEGRA, YOU BIG PRICK! IS THIS THE WAY TO WELCOME HOME YOUR LONG-GONE SISTER? I MISSED YOU!' She squeezed her tighter as they burst out laughing. So this girl could make even Sir Integra laugh? After a while, they got up and dusted themselves off.

'Long time no see indeed, Lily. I did miss you too, you know?' She said with a smile and flicked the girls' forehead fondly.

'You haven't changed much, have you, Lily? You're still the same mischievous, nosy and joking girl I first met almost twelve years ago.'

'You haven't changed either, you just have a permanent frown on your beautiful face now.' Master laughed.

'Now listen closely. I will be informing you about what Hellsing does now, and what you will be doing.' As Master began explaining, the girl dozed off into her thoughts, not paying the slightest attention to what Master Integra was saying. Such insolence! I decided to see, what could be more important than Masters' speech, so I invaded her mind. She suddenly slammed mental walls on me with such force, I immediately withdrew and cursed. Satisfyed, she Integra actually looked at her when she did so. Nodding in approval, thinking the girl was paying attention to Masters' speech, Master continued. Some memory brought a smile to both their faces as they remembered something. The girl snapped to reality as Master said:

'Well, this is it for now. You will be put in a group deeming on your skills. Also, if you have any information on Lady Vampire from the Iscariot who was teamed up with Alexander Anderson, it would be a great help. The only thing we know is that Lady Vampire is her codename and that she wields immense power, having destroyed their enrire training mansion in the fight with Anderson and lived.' The girl looked a little surprised.

'I'm sorry, but no. I tried getting into Iscariot, as I knew you would need a high-ranking spy there in time, but they wouln't try me out, since I graduated with the lowest marks in my class.' She bowed her head in "shame".Her lying skills were perfect, but they would not trick a Nosferatu like me. I immediately knew she was hiding something. I decided I would teach her a lesson later as I morphed to my room.

My P.O.V :

'You can go now and rest. Tomorrow you will have your tests.' I nodded and left. It took me half an hour to find the right staircase to my room. I was happy I got to live in the basement, since it was cool there for me, and comfortable. Since I now knew where my room was, I spent the rest of the day till twelve p.m wandering around the mansion, and finally arrived at the training hall. As I scanned the building with my Pureblood X-ray vision, my eyes glowed , no one was here at this time of the night. I now had a perfect map of the mansion in my head. I contentedly sighed, touching the mechanical dummies with blades in their arms. The metal was cool, smooth and flawless. I liked its' feel on my hand. I was so distracted by admiration of the blades, I didn't notice a presence right behind me. As I turned, I came face-to-face with an evilly grinning, cloaked Nosferatu. Before I had time to react or think, my instincts kicked in, and I swung my leg, kicking him with all my force and connecting. He smashed straight through two 2-metre thick walls, and nearly went through the third. All the alarms blared immediately, and the lights in the whole mansion went on. But my eyes and instincts were only on the figure going through the holes I had made. I was so absorbed in watching him, I didn't notice the hundreds of feet running to the training room. He looked kinda familiar. Suddenly, he smashed me through another wall and pinned me to the ! I nearly coughed up blood, but stopped myself just in time. Now I can't move! Then,just as Integra was about to burst inside the room, *DRIP*. I froze up. *DROP*.Went my blood from the cut I had on my leg. It seems I had cut it on the blade of the dummy, when swinging my leg and sending this Nosferatu flying through the walls. I couldn't hold my smell cloaking spell any longer, so I just released it. He sniffed the air and looked to my leg as his eyes widened,with... recognition? Did this Nosferatu know me? No, I had killed every Nosferatu I had met while doing my job with Anderson,and I didn't remember any Nosferatu THIS powerful. I looked at his face. I could see his eyes through his glasses perfectly, thanks to my X-ray vision. They were a magnificent bright glowing red. I was transfixed. Then our eyes met. It was a beautiful moment, shattered by Integra blowing his head cleanly off with an Uzi. It obviously didn't kill him. As I slipped down the wall, a blood drop spattered on my lips. I unnoticeably licked it off. His blood was indeed... Delicious. It was like no other, filled with the lust and desire to kill, kill anything lying in his path just to reach his objective. He was bloodthirsty. But through all those emotions I could feel sadness, a part of him just wanted to die. He had once lost someone dear to him, and become this monster because of that. So he thought that the only way to forget and lose the pain was to kill and see others in pain and fear of him. He loved to watch the horror in their eyes as he would slowly kill the worthy ones. The only way for him to survive was to kill and inflict pain upon others. Without that he wished he could just die. My eyes widened in shock. He was... He was... just like me! But in time I had replaced that ripped hole in my heart with my family and friends, but I still needed to make others feel pain. It brought a certain satisfaction, that I was not the only person, who had pain in his heart. I could imagine how the Nosferatu felt now. He didn't have friends, he only had respect, and that was only for one person, his Master, Integra. I understood all this in a matter of seconds. Integra was kneeling by my side and shaking my shoulder.

'My God, Lily, are you alright? Lily! Answer me!' I could tell she was worried.

'I'm fine, just a scratch and concussion of my lungs. Nothing that won't heal in a day.'

'No, you're not alright!'

'Integra, calm down! Have you already forgotten my healing abilities?' She sighed and nodded.

'You're right, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all of this. I should have told you that I awakened Alucard, that vampire in the basement cell you had a secret passage to from your room.' My eyes widened as my memory flashed back. I remembered how I had sat and read by that corpse, had imaginary talks with him and imagined one day he would be my friend. I had wanted to awaken him, but after, trying many times and not succeeding, I decided to awaken him with my blood. I had just cut my finger, when Walter had come rushing in with a hanky and immediately wrapping it over my cut finger. He had taken me from that room despite all my protests, kicks and curses. The next day he had posted guards in front of the dungeon door, and on my secret staircase. But even then, after a few hours of sulking, I had found a way to get into Alucards' dungeon, the rafters, or, in other words, the ventillation system. I had also soaked an ancient rune of friendship in my blood and given it to him. Ironically, I was wearing the same one, and I had given the same to Anderson. Remembering that, I jumped up, and ignoring Integras' protests, I slapped the reincarnated Alucard, staring him in the face.

'Ya BLOODY MOTHERFUCKER!' I yelled at him, just as Walter came in. He shook his head disapprovingly, and tried to hide a smile. Evidently I hadn't changed as much as he had thought. Alucard stared, growling at me. I had managed to get him pissed. GREAT! So Andy isn't the only grumpy badass in this world. Man, this one's just like him!

'What did you say?'

'Ya heard it, YA DISHEVELLED IDIOT!' I smirked, knowing I hit the button. Just because he got mad like any normal human, the whole audience stared at me, can I say, I've got a talent!

'Oh REALLY? Coming from a snot like you, that is...'

'Aaaargh!' I yelled.

'Ya know, ya just pissed me off! I was about to let ya off wid a simple apology, and YA MADE ME MAD!' He smirked, but I wiped that smirk off his face by kicking him with my already healed leg. To my surprise, it connected again, and this time he flew through three two-metre thick walls, leaving a dent in the fourth. (Note: The walls in the mansion are two-metre-thick, so no sounds are heard from inside.)

'YA fucking...' I collapsed and fainted from too much movement while my retarded vampire abilities were healing me retardedly slow. Walter was just in time to catch me.

Integras' P.O.V :

I watched as Lily, ignoring my protests, came up to Alucard and gave him a bitch-slap. He growled at her as she yelled at him and he back at her. Yep, she hasn't changed a bit. Still the same old Lily, only her way of speaking was different. Before, when she used to get mad, she would speak in perfect language, adding insults along the way. But now... Now her way of speaking reminded me of someone I hated very much, I just couldn't remember who this person was. Still, I was amazed as she kicked him through three of our walls. So the holes in the other two walls were made by her kicking Alucard through them. I sighed. Thank goodness it wasn't the other way round. As Walter caught an unconscious Lily, I came to them, dismissing Alucard and all the other soldiers, telling two of them to call the wall repair system. We carried her to her room, and Walter left while I washed the blood and dirt off Lily, dressing her in bandages so she would recover quicker. I put her white gown on top of the bandages and looked at her peaceful face. You have some amazing powers, Lily. Alucard got mad at you and didn't kill you, but more importantly, you made him feel like a human being again. He was bickering with you like he had known you for a while, and you were brother and sister. Still, it doesn't change the fact he is a monster. But with your current abilities, I have no other choice but to place you on his team. I do hope you soon settle your scores, because you cannot argue on missions.


	6. Chapter Five: What is her Secret?

Lilys' P.O.V :

I woke up to hear somebodies' voices. Seems it was Integra and Alucard. Integra was furiously whispering:

'Now listen, Alucard. You are not to harm her under any circumstances. She is Lilian Kasumi Tenshi, a dear friend to the family and my adopted sister. You did see her on the photos, I assume? She will soon wake up- I know that from my experience, and you are to go and apologise immediately. Settle your conflicts with each other and do NOT leave here until you do!' With that she turned and left. It seems, so did Alucard. After waiting just a little bit longer to be sure they wouldn't hear me, I couldn't hold it in any longer, so I burst with laughter. I was laughing so hard, tears actually poured from my eyes. The poor guy, being commanded around like a dog. A Nosferatu this powerful shouldn't be treated like that. Still, it WAS hillarious. I can imagine the look on his face when he was told to apologise, of all things. Since I knew all the vampires around, I had taken my Blood Cloaking Spell off. Wiping the tears in my eyes, I failed to notice a head morphing through my bed behind me.

'What's so funny, hm?'

'EEEEEEEKKKSSS!' I shot up and fell onto the floor, hitting my butt.

'YA ASSHOLE! HOW COME YA SNEAK UP ON ME WHEN I DON'T SEE YA? DO YA WANT ME TA KICK YOUR ASS?' I yelled at him, thinking about punching him through another wall, but decided against it, because the walls in my room would obviously be VERY hard to fix. I watched as Alucard morphed completely through the bed and sat on it, holding a bottle of...Wine? And two glasses. My mind whirled. But vampires in this world couldn't eat or drink anything else except blood. Seeing my confused look, he assured me:

'It's wine, don't worry. I was thinking we could settle our conflicts at a pleasant chat in my room. Would you like to?' Aww, Ally, you can be such a gentleman when you want it! I thought.

'Sure, why not?' Then as I was thinking of all those stairs, I groaned. Forgetting to shut my mind this time, Alucard read it and grinned.

'Well, if you don't want to walk the whole way, I suggest you hold onto me.' I eyed him suspiciously.

'Why?' He laughed.

'Because we'll be going the quicker way.' With that, he grabbed my waist and we teleported into his room. I did hold onto him for dear life, since I didn't know vampires could do that. I preferred gliding through the walls. As we arrived, I groaned. My head was spinning and I felt like vomiting. So for a while, I just held on to Alucard, with my eyes closed tight. He was studying me the whole time- I saw that with my eyes closed thanks to my x-ray vision, but after using it, I tumbled to the floor. I would have hit my head really hard, if Alucard hadn't caught me in time. I looked at him in thanks.

'Do you... Do you have any ice?' I asked him weakly.

'No, but I will get some now from the kitchen.' He lowered me into his coffin and morphed through to the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, I jumped up, and, nearly falling back down again, steadied myself and began looking for his blood packets. I found them behind his chair. A dozen or so were sitting in a bucket of ice. My mouth began watering. I doubted he counted them, so I drank one down greedily. As I drank it, I could feel the dizziness disappearing, and all my injuries healing completely. If I drink blood almost immediately after I get injured, my healing abilities are almost as good as in my previous world. I buried the empty and licked clean package into the ice. I felt MUCH better now. So I flopped back into his coffin and softly hummed a tune to myself. He gave me the ice. I popped one cube into my mouth, and, sighing with pleasure, began to suck on it. He didn't bother asking me to join him at the table, as he thought I was still feeling unwell, so he just brought a chair and the wine. I took the glass he offered me.

'Hey, Ally! Can I ask you something?' He growled.

'Do NOT call me Ally!'

'Ah, GEEZ! Ya know, ya remind me of Andy quite a lot! Both of ya have absolutely the same attitude!' I snapped at him, and immediately regretted it. He turned to me with a puzzled look.

'Who is this Andy you always talk about?' Oh, thank goodness, he doesn't know him!

'My boyfriend..' I mocked him.

'Hm.' He decided not to touch this topic anymore. That's right, he has forgotten what love really feels like. This topic is painful for him. But he actually believed me! The idiot! We both drifted into our thoughts after his "hm". I pondered me and Anderson. Me and Anderson... Me... and... Anderson... That's it! This is too funny to hold in!

'Ahahahahah!' I burst out laughing. I managed to fall out from the coffin, and I spent over five minutes rolling on the cold stone floor of his room. I didn't even notice I had cut my leg on the coffins' edge, but the scratch healed up immediately. Not to say, but I loved the cold. I could walk outside in minus fifty or more in a bikini, and not grow cold. I would actually enjoy it. My skin would begin to glow pearly-silver in the falling snow. I had spent many nights outside the Hellsing mansion, just lying in the snow and staring up at the sky. After a while, I learnt how to cloak my blood smell, so that no vampire or ghoul in the area would be drawn to the mansion. I loved the snow. These were the best times in my life. I would slip out of my window in my white silk nightgown and spend the whole night watching the snow fall down. Time flew by fast. I didn't need to sleep at night anyway, because of my nature. I didn't want anyone near me at these times. I just wanted to be alone. To be left in peace and quiet. I often imagined that Alucard would've liked the snow. Deeply in thought, I didn't notice Alucards' struggle with himself after licking the drop from the coffins' edge. Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked at the time. It was twelve p. time any normal human would become sleepy. I yawned.

'Err, Ally... I'm really sleepy! Mind NOT teleporting me to my room?' He looked at me and nodded. I pretended to be falling asleep, so he sighed, picked me up and morphed through to my room, laying me on my bed. He then disappeared, probably off to tell Integra that we had settled our conflicts. To my surprise, my eyes began closing, although I was not sleepy in the least. Then it hit me. Alucard!The bastard! He probably cast a sleep cloak over me, knowing that I was pretending to be sleepy! With a final yawn, my head fell onto my pillow.

Alucards' P.O.V :

As Integra left, I hid my presence again. Unconsciously, I touched the amulet on my neck. I had washed it completely from the dried blood in it, but the smell remained. And, it seems, Lily had taken her blood cloaking spell off. As I was never told whom the person was, who had stayed in my room and given me this amulet, I decided to leave it at that. I was sure this mystery would unravel itself in time. So this was the girl who had stayed in my dungeon cell. She wasn't afraid of me in the least, it seems. I remember Walter discussing the incident with Master one time, when they thought I wasn't listening.

Alucards' memories :

'Walter, when do you think Lily will be coming back?' He chuckled fondly.

'Quite soon, Integra, quite soon.'

'I really do miss her, Walter. By the way, could you tell me what actually happened in Alucards' dungeon when you brought her out of there and posted guards outside later?'

'She still managed to get past them somehow.' He mumbled. Master laughed.

'The rafters, Walter. How do you think I managed to get to his cell when the mansion was overrun with my uncles' men? Anyway, tell me.' Walter sighed.

'Well, I ran to the dungeon after I didn't find her with you or in her room. But on the floor were old books from the secret library, I still have no idea how she managed to find that, and all the books were on the same topic: How to awaken a vampire Nosferatu. I burst in the door with a hanky and grabbed her finger just as a single drop of blood was about to fall onto Alucards' lips. Thank goodness I was in time. I caught her a second time when she was hanging an amulet drenched in her own dried blood onto his neck, but I let her leave it there because she said he was alone in there, with no company.'

'No, not only because of that, me guess, she made her famous puppy dog eyes at you?'

'Errr, well, yes.' Master gasped.

'Then are you saying Alucard has been wearing this same amulet for all this time? We must not let him know who was in his cell all those years ago for Lilys' protection. After all, her blood is much more delicious to him and other vampires, than any virgins' blood.'

Back to the present :

Then I was snapped out of my thoughts. I heard... Laughter? So she was laughing at me, eh? Well, a little scare would do her some good, after which we will discuss our conflict at a glass of wine. By the time I had returned with the wine and glasses, she was wiping hear tears off and hiccupping slightly. So, she failed to notice a head morphing through her bed behind her.

'What's so funny, hm?'

'EEEEEEEKKKSSS!' She shot up and fell onto the floor, hitting her butt.

'YA ASSHOLE! HOW COME YA SNEAK UP ON ME WHEN I DON'T SEE YA? DO YA WANT ME TA KICK YOUR ASS?' She yelled at me, while I morphed completely through the bed and sat on it, holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. Seeing her confused look, I assured her:

'It's wine, don't worry. I was thinking we could settle our conflicts at a pleasant chat in my room. Would you like to?'

'Sure, why not?' She groaned, thinking about all the stairs. Seems she forgot to shut her mind this time. I read her thoughts and grinned.

'Well, if you don't want to walk the whole way, I suggest you hold onto me.' She eyed me suspiciously.

'Why?' I laughed.

'Because we'll be going the quicker way.' With that, I grabbed her waist and we teleported into my room. She did hold onto me for dear life, listening to my advice. As we arrived, she groaned. For a while, she just held on to me. I was studying her the whole time. Suddenly, she tumbled to the floor. She would have hit her head really hard, if I hadn't caught her in time. She looked at me in thanks.

'Do you... Do you have any ice?' She asked me weakly.

'No, but I will get some now from the kitchen.' I lowered her into my coffin and morphed through to the kitchen. As soon as I got some ice, I teleported back. She was sitting upright and softly humming a tune to herself. She looked much better now, as I gave her the ice. She popped one cube into her mouth, and, sighing with pleasure, began to suck on it. I didn't bother asking her to join me at the table, in her condition, so I just brought a chair and the wine. She took the glass I offered her, and began talking. The strangest part about her was that she could make anyone feel like a normal human being again.

'Hey, Ally! Can I ask you something?' I growled.

'Do NOT call me Ally!'

'Ah, GEEZ! Ya know, ya remind me of Andy quite a lot! Both of ya have absolutely the same attitude!' She snapped at me, and immediately regretted it. I turned to her with a puzzled look.

'Who is this Andy you always talk about?' She looked relieved I didn't know him.

'My boyfriend..'

'Hm.' I stopped asking her about it. I didn't want to remember the girl I had lost while still being a human. It was because of her, and because God had failed me I had decided to become a vampire. I now regretted this decision. I had become a monster,nothing more.

'Ahahahahah!' She burst out laughing. She somehow managed to fall out from the coffin, and spent over five minutes rolling on the cold stone floor of my room. Seems she liked the cold, like me. After a while, she sat up and drifted off into her thoughts. I noticed a drop of her blood on the coffin edge. She had cut herself when falling out of it. I took the opportunity and quickly licked it off. I immediately regretted it, because it was all I could do to keep still and not lunge on her, desiring to drink every bit of this extraordinary blood. I wonder, what is she? Then, the understanding from the drop of blood came to me. Her skin, pale and cold like the snow, her face, so perfect she could not possibly be a vampire. But her eyes, like the crimson sunsets, held a dark secret, which I am determined to find out in time. Her nature was elegant and graceful, but there was a hint which suggested she was a ruthless killer, never giving anyone the chance to kill her, quite unlike me. The drop of blood told me she loved to see others suffer, and she would kill ferociously and often extremely cruelly, rarely killing until her target had been disabled and humiliated. She was... just like yet, so different from me. She was compassionate, and monsters in her presence felt like the normal human beings they were once before. She could become friends with anyone, and she didn't need many words or much time to do that. I looked at her with a new respect as she yawned, obviously pretending to be sleepy.

'Err, Ally... I'm really sleepy! Mind NOT teleporting me to my room?' I looked at her and nodded. She pretended to be falling asleep, so I sighed, picked her up and morphed through to her room, casting a sleep cloak over her just before I laid her down on her bed. I then teleported to Masters' office, announcing that we had settled our conflicts and that Lily was now sleeping. After a while, I sat on my chair and reached for a packet of blood, rummaging for the coldest one. As I pulled something up, I noticed it was one of my blood packages, but it was empty and licked clean. The scent was still there. It was Lilys' scent. She was the one who had drunk the blood. But it didn't make sense. Then how could she have eaten human food? Unless she was a different kind of vampire. A vampire from another realm, perhaps. Maybe even another world. That would explain why she was looking so good when I came back with the ice, and the exquisite smell and taste of her blood. That would also explain why Walter, being a Hunter, didn't sense her being a vampire, but she was able to sense me even when I had hid my presence is her secret?

MESSAGES ON HW I AM DOING,WHAT SHOULD I CHANGE ARE VERY NEEDED AT THIS MOMENT)))


	7. Chapter Six: Getting to know each Other

Lilys' P.O.V :

When I woke up, the first thing I said was:  
'Bloody Hell! I swear, he'll pay for that!' After which I tried to stand up, and ended falling flat on my face.  
'Ya BLOODY BASTARD! Ya didn't mention yar sleep cloak had side effects!' I growled and groaned, finding out my arms failed to support me. Hm... Now what should I do? Ah! I got it! I have to Summon any cold weaponry, so that when it cuts me, my body should spring into action and regain its' natural composure! Eh, but how in Hell am I supposed to do a Summoning Jutsu when my body is still very weak and I can't even move an arm? I'll kill Alucard when he gets back. But I'll think of other ways than blasting him through a wall this time. Now then, all that will be later. Now I have to find a way to Summon any blade or knife from my secret room. Hm... What if I try my Pureblood powers? They SHOULD work. I became silent as I concentrated all my mental force on the knives and cold weaponry behind the painting. *TEEEAR* *BURST* Ooops! I guess that was a bit too much of concentrated energy. Heheh. I sat, nervously rubbing my head with my run- through and quickly healing arm. I looked at the painting and sighed. It was completely ruined. Swords, knives and cold weaponry were sticking out from the painting. Several katanas had landed next to me, and one had gone through my left arm. I swore. But since I had drunk a packet of blood not long ago, my healing abilites were nearly as good as they were in my previous world. Crap! It still took too much time to heal. If I had had this wound in that world, it would have been healed in about two minutes. And here I was, sitting for five. When I had finished healing, I licked all my blood from the floor and katana. Sighing, I went to Integras' office.  
'Come in.'  
'Erm, Integra...Could we, err, get a new painting instead of the waterfall... Aaaand... umm, rearrange all the weapons in my secret room?' She looked at me with interest.  
'Very well, and this time I shall place a hidden lever in a makeshift sliding wall so that you don't ruin any more paintings.' She smiled and I tackled her to the floor.  
'Yaays! Integra, you're a dear!' She laughed,but got a transmission from somebody.  
'Done? All right then...YOU WHAT?! Fine, you can explain later.'  
'Who was that?'  
'Alucard. He was sent on a mission to destroy some ghouls, and he went without you, saying you were sleeping.'  
''E WHAAAAT?! I'LL KILL DAT BLOODY BASTARD! HE TOOK ME OUT ON ALL DA FUN!' I was fuming.  
'So, I presume, that wasn't a natural sleep?'

'Nope. That was his sleep cloak. And it has HUGE side effects! I was forced to cut myself using a special technique I learnt in the Academy by Summoning my cold weaponry and cutting myself by it. Aaand, I got a little too overconcentrated..' I said,rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

'Really? Side effects? There are no side effects. I think that you must have struggled agains his sleep cloak, knowing he did it on purpose. This is probably why you had your so-called side effects.'

'Lovely. I'm still going to kill him when he gets back.'

'He already is here. But he has turned a police girl into a vampire.'  
'That ASSHOLE! Did he even ask your permission?' I growled, pretending to be mad at Alucard, but actually feeling...Hurt? Why did I feel hurt? He had gotten himself a new toy to play with, so why should it be my concern? I closed my eyes. I couldn't possibly be developing feelings for this vampire, could I?

'Lily? Are you zoning out again?'  
'Huh? What...? O-O-Oh,yes.' Integra sighed.  
'The situation was an emergency. The girl was the last survivor, although I also have absolutely no idea why he did that. He must be getting soft, to care about the life of a lowly human.'  
'Mhm...'

'Now, let us go. The girl shall be waking soon.'

'Sure. One more thing. What is her name?'

'Seras, Seras Victoria.' We continued walking on to one of the spare rooms. Then, I heard a yell, accompanied by another one. I ran to the room I heard it coming from, slamming the door off its' hinges. A girl sat in bed, about twenty, with bright blue eyes, blond hair, a riduculosly big bosom and a smirking Alucard sitting beside her. The girl looked at me wide-eyed. I smiled at her and leaned against the doorway.  
'Hello, I'm Lilian Kasumi Tenshi. You can call me Lily if you like.' She looked relieved that I didn't shout at her or anything. Strange... Ah! She thinks I don't know she is a vampire!

'I'm Seras Victoria. Pleased to meet cha!' I rushed to her side, kicking Alucard off the bed, and hugged her.  
'YAYS! I'm not da only one ta speak like dis!' I looked her over.  
'Are ya all right? That pervert hasn't done anything to ya,did he?' Alucard stood up and growled, getting angry.  
'Ya know, it's just he can be SUCH A BIG PERV!' I said,putting emphasis on the word big. Seras giggled, but her smile faded.

'Nah, I'm all right.'Xcept for da fact I'm... I'm...'  
'... A vampire.' I finished for her. She looked down. I ruffled her hair with my hand. She looked up.  
'Don't be ashamed of that! It's actually a good thing, since it was your decision. You can protect more people by becoming a supernatural being. And to cheer you up, I'll tell you a secret later.' I grinned, while Alucard stared at me like I was some kind of mind-reader, and Seras stared at me in awe and happiness.

Mind-reading:

"It was no big deal, Ally! Ya left yar mind open, and I just read da events. I'm still gonna kill ya!"  
"For what?" He sounded amused.  
"For putting me ta sleep, ya PERV! *GROWL* Because of ya,my beautiful waterfall painting is ruined!" He looked at me, puzzled.  
"Nevermind... Let's go back anyways! Seras is waiting. And I promise, this time, I shall conduct a very nice killing process. Much, much different from punching ya through da wall!"

Back to normal:

Alucard was staring at me with an amused smirk. I made google eyes at him. Integra came in and started another lecture on Hellsings' missions, stuff the organization does and yatta yatta. I just dozed off. Next thing I know, Seras was waving a hand in front of my face,saying:

'Erm, Lily! Lily? Are ya here? Hello?' I snapped out of my daze and looked her in the eye with a look that could kill. She jumped away from me with an

"EEK! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! HEEELP"

'Nah, don't worry. I just wanted to see your reaction.' She sighed with relief.

'Really? I thought ya were cuz ya had that look in yar eyes. It was scaary! ' She shivered. I looked to my left. Alucard was gone.

'Err, Seras, where is Ally?' She looked at me with big eyes.

'How... What D' ya call him?'

'Ally, why?' She burst out laughing. I stared at her. Sure, I knew the nickname I gave him was funny, but not to this extent! As I looked at Seras laughing her ass off, Alucard morphed through the wall behind her.

'Ohhhh! Master as Ally!? That's simply hillarious!' Then she turned around and saw Alucard. The look on her face was priceless.

'Ummm... errr... ohhh...' She fainted and I burst out laughing. Alucard was staring from me to the fainted Seras with a puzzled look on his face.

'What happened here?'

'Oh,nothing you need to know...' I said as I giggled and hiccuphed. He looked at me sucpiciously while morphing away to Integra probably. Just when he left, Seras woke up and looked around with large eyes, searching for Alucard. She then turned to me and whispered:

'Is 'e gone?'

'Yep. Now let's go to my room. It's right next to yours, cuz I don't want a pervy Ally watching you.' I laughed and Seras nervously giggled. As we went to our rooms, I asked Seras before scanning the area and walls for a lurking Alucard with my X-ray vision:

'Hey, Seras, do you like Alucard?'

''O course! He's my master!'

'No. I mean like in a way of feelings.'

'N-N-N-No!' She answered too quickly. I could see her blushing.

'Yar lying! I can see ya blushing!' She turned bright red.

'Ok, Let's make a deal! I'll tell ya my secret if ya tell me da truth.' She pouted,and nodded.

'Yah, I like Alucard...' She blushed when she said his name, then frantically began looking around the corridor and putting her ear to the walls. I chuckled.

'He's not there.'

'How d'ya know?' I sighed,massaging my temples. Would I really confide in her? Would I really tell her something I have kept hidden for almost ten years, something I hadn't told even Integra? I took a deep breath and gestured for her to follow.

'Come with me. I cannot talk about something like this in a corridor full of cameras and voice recorders.' She nodded and followed. We went out of the mansion and to some nearby ruins. Making sure no one had followed us, and scanning the area for Alucard, I checked we were free to go. We jumped down the narrow ruined staircase and I turned to the wall at my left.

'What are ya doin'?' She looked puzzled as I stepped in front of the wall, grabbed hold of her waist, clamping her mouth shut with my Pureblood powers, and raced at full speed towards it. She was wriggling, trying to get out of my grip, failing every time. Just as we were to hit the wall, she tried screaming, which would have attracted unnecessary attention to us. I calmly passed through the wall, morphing Seras with me. She looked shocked as I set her down in my secret sanctuary. It looked kinda like my room, but the walls were draped with red and dark purple rugs. The floor was a half-red, half-purple rug. Around the room there were geods of Amethyst, Ruby, Tansanite and Granate. A bed and desk of rich-coloured Mahogany were standing in one corner. In the other, there was a fridge with packets of blood and a brand-new Plasma TV. On the desk, my drawings were scattered around, and a computer was sitting on the bed. Seras was looking around with amazement.

'Wow! This really your room? Then this means... You are a vampire!'

'Right you are. Only I'm not the average vampire you know about. I, Lilian Kasumi Tenshi, am a Pureblood Vampire from another world. My clan was the Kasumi clan. Now, if you don't believe me, I shall show you a memory I have shared with no one until now.' She nodded, and I let her in my mind, showing her the painful memories I had concealed until now. When it was all over, I was surprised to feel tears drifting down my cheeks. The tears had become a pearly-pink colour. Being in this world had made me more like the vampires here. Now I was crying with almost blood-red tears. I was even more surprised to see Seras crying too, and then she hugged me and vowed to be by my side whenever I needed her. In those hours we spent in my secret sanctuary, we had become best friends. She was just like Ruka. Andy reminded me of Hanabusa, and Alucard reminded me of Kaname. I managed a small grin. It seems, the four best friends were reunited together, only they looked different, and their personality was a little bit different. More grown up. After we had had a leisurely evening, we headed back to the mansion. There we parted in different ways, due to me wanting to wander the mansion for a while. I found myself at the training hall once again, snapping out of my thoughts as a man called me.

'Hey there, sexy!' I sighed. He was probably the newbie Seras had told me about. He was indeed cute, but Alucard was much cuter. WHOA! WHEN ON EARTH DID I START THINKING LIKE THAT?!

'Hello. You must be the newbie everyone has been talking about here.'

'Yes, I am. So tell me,are you free this evening, honey?' I was obviously trying to hit on me. I smiled sweetly

'No, I am not. You see, I have no interest in men like YOU, captain!' With that I turned and left. My mistake. I thought that he was just trying to hit on me, but as something hit my head and I crumpled, I realized he had wanted something else... I woke to a dull throbbing ache at the back of my head. I was chained to a wall with sturdy-looking chains. My hands were chained together and lifted above my head, where the chains were fixed in place, attached to a metal ring. I was in some storeroom. Nobody else was around. I tried breaking the chain, but it was made of a metal far sturdier than steel, so my efforts were resulted in nothing. My senses were dulled by fear, so I simply forgot I had my powers to morph through stuff, and furiously tugged on the chains until my wrists were sore and a trickle of blood ran down them. My mouth was gagged, so I couldn't cry out. I then heard footsteps, and the newbie from before came into view.

'Ah, I'm glad that you're awake. It would have been no fun if you had been sleeping.' I growled at him.

'Ah, feisty.I like it when women are feisty. Gives me an air of pleasure to see how their resolve crumbles before me.' I spat on the ground before him and growled once again. He smiled and began to take off his clothes. I froze. I thought he was just going to torture me so I could give him information about Hellsing, but it seems he had other things in mind. I trembled. Visions of my past swam in my mind. I didn't let them out, though, for fear he might abuse me much worse. With a flourish, he took off his pants and I stared at his large manhood. It would tear me apart! He then started to take off my clothes, until I was only in my underwear and bra. He squeezed my bosom so hard, I yelped. He then slid his finger down my underwear and inserted it in me. I squirmed as he pushed it further, but to no avail. I couldn't move or shout out. I was afraid. He took his finger out and licked it. Then he slid down my pants and rubbed 'himself' against me. I shuddered as he inserted the tip of his manhood inside me. Tears were streaming down my face. I pushed my mental walls open, scattering my memories everywhere, and called for help. No one answered, although pictures of my location were scattered in the mind-net. I began sobbing quietly. It seems,he enjoyed teasing me-first sliding in a finger or two, occasionally the tip of his manhood. It enjoyed him to see me afraid, unsure of what he would do next. Then, just as he pushed further in than before, I understood he was going to do it now. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come, but instead,a breeze blew on my naked skin. I then heard a shout, and warm blood from the newbie spattered my back. Someone pulled my pants on and gingerly wrapped me in his coat. I finally broke down. The fear of pain that something like before would have happened to me now overwhelmed me. I was trembling, and couldn't hold my memories in anymore, so I let them out. The person who had saved me saw all of them-that fateful day in my life, the fact that I was a vampire from another world... As the flow of memories ceased, and I calmed down a bit, the man whispered, scolding me, in a very familiar voice:

'You idiot. Why didn't you just use your Pureblood powers then?' I turned my head to look at the man, and a dim realization hit me. It was Alucard. He was holding me in his arms, his coat wrapped around me. I wanted to say thanks to him, but the stress of the situation overwhelmed me, and I faded into the sleeping void, where I could finally relax. I woke in my bed, wondering if everything had just been a horrible dream, but noticed the bandages on my wrist and shuddered. I noticed Alucard was sitting near the bed, his eyes closed under his ever-present glasses. Blood-red tears were leaking from his eyes. I could see he was dreaming of a painful memory, so, not paying notice to my trembling legs and fatigue, I found a napkin, wettening it, and proceeded to wipe his tears off. A small payment for what he had done for me, but still. I decided to save him from his misery, uttering

'Kisai, otto to querta.' It was a spell to heal his past heart wounds and relive his pain. I hadn't counted he had experienced so much pain though, so soon after the spell finished, I fainted onto his lap, weary from the effort it cost me in this state, the napkin stained with his tears still clutched in my hand.

Alucards' P.O.V:

I was dreaming of my horrible past, unable to wake from it, when a small ray of light appeared in the corner, and gradually grew, until the memories were no longer painful. I felt immense relief as the light flooded my entire being, courging through the memories that were painful to me, and bathing them in light, so that they no longer pained me. I was aware that someone was dabbing at my face with a napkin perhaps, wiping away the tears. Then, as the painful memories were banquished, I opened my eyes, so full of joy and happiness I had never felt in my life. I then felt a light weight on my knees. Looking down, I saw Lily peacefully sleeping with a clutched napkin still wet and red from my tears clutched tightly in her hand. I chuckled. The silly girl. She had wasted too much of her still recovering energy to relieve me of my pain. I was very grateful to her for that. Now that I knew she was a vampire, I gently set her on the bed and proceeded to grab some packets of blood for her and me. By the time i was back, she was already awake and looking around for me, her eyes wide with fear. I wondered if her dream was of the memories of this day. Jumping off the bed, her eyes streaming with tears, she ran to me and hugged me, crying all the way. I hugged her back, surprising myself, and when her legs gave way under her, caught her and carried her to the bed. I then went to leave, saying that she needed to get some rest, but she grabbed my sleeve.

'Please, don't go! Stay with me for a while. Please.' I sighed and lay down on my back next to her. She surprised me by curling up into a ball by my side, snuggling into my chest.

'Do you not count me as a monster, Lily?' She looked at me with surprise, and muttered under her breath.

'By GOD, you're just like Andy! And no, I don't count you as a monster. You're simply a very hurt person who didn't know what choice would be right for him after being betrayed by god, and being accused on false ground.' She smiled at my bewildered look, and her eyes closed as her breathing steadied. She looked so peaceful like this. Then she began shivering. After some hesitation, I slipped my arms around her waist to keep her warm. She snuggled into them, a happy and content look on her face. I sighed, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. I was certainly beginning to get attached to her. Then, hearing a summon by Master to me, I inwardly groaned, casting a sleep cloak over Lily, gently disentangling her hands from my coat. I then morphed to Master, where Seras was already standing. I was sent on two missions with her: the first was to kill two stray ghouls, thus ensuring Seras understands she is a vampire now. The second was to destroy yet another army of ghouls further away to the northern border. I knew Lily would be furious at me once she woke up, but she was still weak, and it was better to leave her to rest for now.

Integras' P.O.V:

After Alucard and Seras left, Walter came in with a report.

'Sir Integra. We have gotten news from our spy in Iscariot.'

'Yes, please continiue.'

'He says the Iscariot has also established a soldier on this mission. He goes by the name Alexander Anderson.'

'DID YOU SAY ANDERSON? Quick,get me my bodyguards. We are flying to the north border.' If Anderson is there, then his partner, Lady Vampire would also be there. I hope I get there in time...

Lilys' P.O.V:

After a quite pleasant nap, I noticed Alucard had gone somewhere. His presence was not in the building. I quickly dressed, grabbing my old katana on the way. I had a bad feeling as I rushed to Integras' office and watched as Walter came in with a report.

'Sir Integra. We have gotten news from our spy in Iscariot.'

'Yes, please continiue.'

'He says the Iscariot has also established a soldier on this mission. He goes by the name Alexander Anderson.' I gasped, turned, and, already being fully dressed, jumped out the window. I just hope I'm not too late...


End file.
